Many computer applications operate in a stateless manner, meaning information is not saved with respect to the process or actions taken. In these stateless applications, information is lost if an exchange of data is unsuccessful. For example, in a stateless messaging environment, a message is desired to be transmitted to a number of recipients. If the transmission is unsuccessful to one of the recipients (e.g., the particular recipient's server has a communications fault, is down for maintenance, or has reached capacity), the message will not be delivered to that recipient. While a record indicating the fault occurred can be recorded, there is no persistence of the data that was processed. Thus, if a resend is required, the message could be resent from the original source system in its entirety. This would result in processing to all of the recipients, resulting in duplicative messages and wasted bandwidth.
These and other deficiencies exist.